I want a Mom that will Last Forever
by Eskimo-Otter
Summary: Songfic Oneshot. Shippo thinks about the day his mother died and how Kagome has become a mother to him over the time they've been together. R


**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Okies here's another oneshot to add to my ever growing collection.**

**Shippo: Yeah! And it has me in it! Yay!**

**Me: uh-huh and you know what we need to do now Shippo-kun?**

**Shippo: Oh oh! Can I say it please FG13-chan?**

**Me: Sure thing little buddy!  
Shippo: Ok! FeatherGirl13 doesn't own Inuyasha or its characters and she doesn't own the song "I want a mom that will last forever," **

**Me: That was great Shippo-kun! Ok now on with the story!!**

_I want a Mom that'll Last Forever_

_I want a mom that will last forever_

_I want a mom to make it all better_

_I want a mom that will last forever_

_I want a mom who will love me whatever_

"Shippo-kun come by the fire," called Kagome. I looked over to her and smiled. I had just been looking up at the night sky staring at the stars. I nodded and jumped over to her snuggling in her arms as she laughed. I heard Inuyasha snort and I stuck my tongue out at him.

He could get jealous so easily.

_I want a mom to take my hand _

_And make me feel like a holiday_

_A mom to tuck me in at night_

_And chase the monsters away_

"What were you thinking Shippo-kun?" Kagome asked me, her large brown eyes questioning. I looked up at her and smiled softly.

"Nothing," I mumbled as I snuggled closer into her warm arms. In reality I had been thinking about my parents. I missed them so much and it hurt to think about it but Kagome always made it better.

_I want a mom to read me stories_

_And sing a lullaby_

_And if I have a bad dream_

_To hold me when I cry_

I remember the first week I had joined her and Inuyasha on their quest to find the Shikon Jewel shards I had cried my eyes out about my late parents. Kagome had found me and held me the entire time as I had soaked her shirt with my tears. She said comforting words and held me close and rubbed my back. She even sang a little to calm me down. It reminded me of how my mother used to comfort me when I cried before she died.

_Oh I want a mom that will last forever_

_I want a mom to make it all better_

_I want a mom that will last forever_

_I want a mom that will love me whatever_

_Forever_

My mom. I miss her a lot. She was really beautiful and kind when she was alive. My mom was the best I could ever ask for. She made delicious meals and sang me lots of lullabies to help me get to sleep. My mother was the best. With her, my father, and me we were one big happy family.

Then of course came the fateful day the Thunder Brothers came.

_And when she says to me _

_She will always be there _

_To watch and protect me _

_I don't have to be scared_

My father had found some of the Shikon shards and had brought them home. He was really excited and said that the shards would make our lives easier now that we had more power. My mom didn't really like the idea of having the shards. She thought that the power of the shards would attract other demons.

She was right.

_Oh and when she says to me_

_I will always love you_

_I won't need to worry_

_Cause I'll know that it's true_

It was a normal day. Father had gone out hunting and I was at home helping my mother in the garden. Suddenly a giant shot of demonic energy shot out of nowhere and attacked us. My mom had got us out of the way just in time to avoid the blast. She turned to face the demons that had attacked us and you guessed it, the Thunder Brothers.

They had demanded that we hand over the shards but my father had taken them with him during his hunt. We had tried to tell them that we didn't have the shards but they thought we were lying. So they attacked us.

_I want a mom when I get lonely_

_Who will take the time to fly_

_A mom who can be a friend_

_And find a rainbow when it's gray_

When my mother started fighting the Thunder Brothers I was terrified. I hadn't really been known for my bravery. She told me to run and get my father but I was frozen stiff. That's when Hiten had noticed me. I will never forget his smirk as he aimed at me with his spear and shot his blast of energy at me.

My life was flashing before my eyes. My first steps, my first hunt with father, helping my mother cook dinner, playing in the forest, taking baths with my parents. All my precious memories. I closed my eyes and waited for the blow to come. Suddenly a hand shot out and shoved me out of the way just as the attack was about to hit me and I heard a cry of pain. My eyes shot open to see what had saved me from my certain death. And I saw the most horrible sight to see.

My mother.

_I want a mom to read me stories _

_And sing a lullaby_

_And if I have a bad dream_

_To hold me when I cry_

She had pushed me out of the way to save me but had taken the blow. She was hurt badly. She had a gaping hole in her gut, I could see the white bone of her rib cage sticking out, and blood was pouring out of the wound.

I tried to stop the bleeding but it wouldn't stop. My mother was dying and there was nothing I could do. I remember sobbing and holding onto my mom. I also remember her smiling at me and telling me that she loved me. I told her I loved her too. She closed her eyes and let out a final shuddering breath. My eyes widened and I remember screaming.

My mother was dead. 

And I remember the **laughter**. My mother's murderers were laughing. Laughing at my mother, at her death, at _my pain. _I lost control and lunged at them, teeth bared and ready to kill. They had easily pushed me down and were about to kill me when my father came bursting through the trees roaring with bloodlust in his eyes. I saw Manten getting ready to use his attack and I tried to call out to my father but I was hit on the head and knocked unconscious.

_Oh I want a mom who will last forever_

_I want a mom to make it all better_

_I want a mom that will last forever_

_I want a mom that will love me whatever_

_Forever_

When I came to my father was dead. He had been skinned and my mother's body had been destroyed along with our home. I cried for hours on end until I felt a burning rage fill me. I wanted **_revenge_**. The bloodlust for the Thunder Brothers was greater than anything I had ever felt before and I was determined to do anything to get my revenge.

Even steal another demon's jewel shards.

_I want a mom that will last forever_

_I want a mom to make it all better_

_I want a mom that will last forever_

_I want a mom that will love me whatever_

_Forever_

That's how I met Kagome and Inuyasha. I had spotted them and saw that they had jewel shards. I thought since it was just a human girl and a half-demon it would be easy to get their jewel shards. How wrong I was.

But in the end I had gotten my revenge and I had a new family. Kagome had become a mother figure to me. Even though nobody could ever replace my real mother, Kagome had filled the emptiness that was in me when my mother had been killed and made me feel loved again.

_I want a mom_

_I want a mom_

_I want a mom that'll last forever_

_I want a mom that'll last forever_

Kagome acted a lot like my mom actually. She was kind, beautiful, brave, smart and cunning, and protected me from danger. The only difference was that she was a lot younger than my mother and she was human.

I smiled. I was truly lucky to have Kagome with me. Without her I don't know what I would have done. She reminds so much of my mother and that just makes me love her more.

_I want a mom_

_I want a mom_

_I want a mom that'll last forever_

_I want a mom _

"Ok Shippo-kun time for bed." Said Kagome. I snapped out of my memories and looked around. Everyone else was already sleeping, Inuyasha in a tree, Sango and Miroku not too far away with Kilala curled up near Sango.

I looked up at Kagome and nodded and snuggled into her sleeping bag with her, sighing as I enjoyed the warmth that radiated off of her.

_I want a mom that'll last forever_

_I want a mom that'll last forever_

_I want a mom_

"Goodnight Shippo-kun," whispered Kagome as she held me close to her chest. I smiled and mumbled softly,

"Goodnight Mom,"

Kagome looked surprised and was about to say something but I was already fast asleep.

_Fin_

**-Sniff sniff- Don't you love happy endings? I do. Sigh……OK HAPPY MOMENT OVER!! Time to hit the little purple-ish button on the bottom that says REVIEW!! **

**FeatherGirl13**


End file.
